


It Will Be Okay

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fights, M/M, Married Couple, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Out of Character, Upset Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock and Blake have had their first fight and Sherlock is not sure how to handle it. That’s when Mycroft comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/583579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	It Will Be Okay

  
  
  
  


Sherlock felt so many emotions rushing throughout his head at once. He had a fight with his husband that could have been avoided. Sherlock just hopes that the worse does not happen. As he looked at the ground, he heard footsteps coming towards doorway of the room he is in. When the footsteps stopped, he felt the presence of someone in the room.

  
“I knew I would find you here.” A familiar voice spoke up. Sherlock lifted up in head in annoyance. It was the ine voice that he truly did not want to hear.

”What are you doing here, Mycroft?” Sherlock asked him.   
  


”Blake contacted me to find you.” Mycroft replied to him. For some reason, Sherlock did not believe him but it did make him a little happy at the same time. Sherlock did not say anything back to him this time.

”He is worried about you, Sherlock.” Mycroft added.

”But out of all the people, why would he contact you and not John?” Sherlock asked him another question. He was starting to believe that Mycroft was lying to him, which was making him feel worse.

”Did Blake _really_ contact you?” Sherlock asked even yet another question. Mycroft could not lie to him.

”Well, he did not exactly contact me but I stopped by the house and he told that you were not answering your cellphone. I told him that I would help him find you. What happened?” Mycroft answered and then asked a question of his own this time. Sherlock let out a sigh.

”Because I was an idiot. I lashed out for something that was not even a major thing and I ended up hurting Blake. I did not mean to. It just happened. All of this is my fault. You were right, Mycroft. I am such a lousy husband. Why did Blake even decide to marry me?” Sherlock explained to him and then asked. Mycroft wanted to get closer to his brother but he felt like that would be a bad idea for now.

”Sherlock, you are not a bad person. Everyone makes mistakes. As far as why Blake married you, it is because he truly loves you. I have never seen someone who loves someone as much as he loves you. I doubt he is mad at you or will leave you because of this. You two barely fight so it is not like this is a reoccurring thing.” Mycroft said back to him. 

“But it is more than that for me. Blake is my soulmate and I feel like when I did that, he saw another side of me that could make him love me less. And that is why I am worried. Not to mention that I am upset because I let myself get it to this point. I do not want Blake to think that I am like this when I am not. I do not even know what caused me to be like that in the first place. I did not mean to leave like that but I could not bear being in the same house and seeing him so hurt. Plus, talking to him would have not helped at that time.” Sherlock told him.

”But maybe he is ready to talk now, Sherlock. I would not have accepted the request to find you if there was not a possibility of it.” Mycroft told him back. Sherlock looked towards the direction of where Mycroft’s voice was coming from.

”You think so?” Sherlock asked him.

”I truly believe that. Everything is going to be okay, brother. I assure you. It is okay to take a break after things like this happen in a marriage. There will be obstacles but that does not mean that it will end in divorce. I mean, I never have been married myself, as you know but still, it does not mean that I do not understand. With the way Blake loves you, I doubt you two will ever get a divorce. Ever.” Mycroft said to him. Sherlock smiled this time. Mycroft was right, though. Sherlock felt ready to go home. Plus, he wanted to explain to Blake and apologize for what happened. After all, none of this was Blake’s fault to begin with.

Sherlock got up from the ground and walked over to Mycroft with a smile in his face.

”Thanks, Mycroft.” Sherlock said to him. Mycroft nodded back in response and then the two men headed back to Sherlock’s home. Sherlock just hopes that Blake is okay. The entire time he was there, he did worry about him.

**#####**

As Sherlock walked up to the front of the of home that he shares with his husband, Sherlock knocked one the door. He stood there, feeling nervous. He worried that Blake hates him and wants nothing to do with him anymore. But yet, Blake had Mycroft look for him so in way, it seems like he still does care for him. Sherlock was going to find out either way, though. When the door opened, there stood Blake. He did not look disheveled or anything like that. Sherlock felt a little flustered. He was not sure what to say to Blake right now. But..Sherlock needed to say _something _to his husband. Sherlock gulped before he spoke.****

”Blake, I..I am so sorry that I snapped at you. I did not realize what I was doing until I saw you react. Didn’t mean the things I say to you, I promise. I just want to move in from what happened. I just want everything to go back to normal. I love you with all my heart and soul.” Sherlock said to him as he blushed. All of a sudden, Blake wrapped his arms around Sherlock and brought him into a hug. He then laid his head into one of Sherlock’s shoulders. Mycroft watched everything going on from a distance.

“It is okay, honey. I am not mad at you or anything. I was just taken back at first by what you said but I do just want to move on from it, too. I love you with all my heart, too. I am also glad that you are okay. That is what I was most worried about. Just because we had a fight does not mean that I do not love you.” Blake said to Sherlock as he hugged him tight. Sherlock had tears coming down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Blake as well and held him tight, too. Sherlock just felt so happy that Blake still loves him. After several more seconds, Blake and Sherlock pulled away and looked at each other knce again. 

”So, you do not hate me?” Sherlock asked him, still with a couple of tears streaming down his cheeks.

”Of course not! Things like this will happen every now and then. It is not the end of the world nor our marriage. I still feel like that I have married my soulmate. Please, do not ever think that because this happens that I do not love you because I do love you. So much.” Blake replied to him. Sherlock smiled.

”I love you so much, too.” Sherlock said back to him. Blake smiled back then placed his lips onto Sherlock’s, giving him a kiss. Mycroft decided to take his leave before they saw him but he felt content and happy for his brother and brother’s husband. Mycroft left the property, leaving the two men alone. When they finished kissing, they looked around from Mycroft but he was nowhere to be seen. Sherlock and Blake looked at each other again.

”We can thank him later. Right now, I want to spend time with you...if that is okay with you.” Blake said to him and suggested. Sherlock nodded.

”I am very good with that and I would like to spend time with you, too.” Sherlock responded back to his husband. Blake held one of Sherlock’s hands in his and the two of them went back into the house for the rest of the day. In the end, Sherlock was so happy that everything turned out good. Not to mention, he was surprised that Mycroft gave him good advice. Maybe Mycroft was coming around when it comes to Sherlock’s marriage to Blake. It was a slow process but it was Mycroft could see how much that Sherlock and Blake truly love each other.

And Sherlock does not want any one else. All he wanted in his life as his life partner and love of his life was Blake. For the rest of his life.

**The End**


End file.
